The Skellingtons
by Pen.Paper.Paradise
Summary: A series of one-shots following Jack, Sally, and their "four or five skeleton children at hand" - as well as all the ups, downs, and in-betweens the family experience. Each chapter will focus on one of the children or Jack or Sally. This is my first TNBC fic so I'd appreciate it if you gave it a shot (even if the summary sucks!) :)
1. Santa

The Skellingtons

Santa

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading my **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_** story, The Skellingtons. This is my first TNBC story so be nice! It will be a series of one-shots based around Jack and Sally's five kids, who will be described in this first chapter. This chapter is a little different because it's told through the point of view of Sandy Claws – er, I mean Santa Claus - but all the other chapters will be through the point of view of one of the Skellingtons (either the kids or Jack or Sally). I have a few one-shots already written so I'll probably update quickly at first, but I can't promise quick updates later on down the road (I'm in college – I have basically no free time).**

**On a side note, don't worry about remembering all the information in this chapter like the ages of the kids and their personalities – I'll remind you about that stuff with each new chapter. Without further ado, I present, The Skellingtons! Enjoy! (And don't forget to review!) :)**

** .Paradise**

It was rather cold for a January afternoon - colder than usual for Halloween Town, that is. Usually at this time of year, the wind whistles and howls through the dead trees of the Hinterlands and the graveyards. There may even be a biting chill in the air, one that sends shivers down your spine, but never was it this cold. It felt like maybe it could snow. No, it rarely snows in Halloween Town. At least, not without the help of Santa Claus.

The aforementioned jolly fellow, dressed in his signature red coat and hat, and now sporting a green winter cape, traipsed through the woods of the Hinterlands toward the Town Square. It really had been a long time since he had dropped in, he observed. He felt bad about that, but then he remembered that every time he visits the Land of Halloween he gets that lingering, chilling feeling in his bones that doesn't seem to leave until he returns to the bright and cheery Christmas Town. But now, remembering who he was visiting, he couldn't help but feel, well, bright and cheery.

Finally, after that long walk in the woods, the tall, jagged buildings of Halloween Town came into view and Santa entered the Town Square through the large iron gate. The townspeople, who were milling around and cleaning up the remaining bits and pieces of Christmas decorations, noticed Old Saint Nick and shouted cries of welcome and praise to him. He smiled at them and joyfully waved back, talking briefly with some of the citizens and shaking their hands warmly.

After the citizens' enthusiasm finally died down, Santa approached the pumpkin gates and large grey stairs that led to Jack Skellington's observatory house. Santa then remembered it was not just Jack's house anymore - it was the Skellington residence, now home to not only the Pumpkin King but to his beloved wife and Pumpkin Queen, Sally, and their many lovely children. Santa climbed the vast steps to the house and now stood before the black front door - which still had an out-of-place, green Christmas wreath on it - and pulled the spider-shaped doorbell. The familiar sound of ringing and a scream followed and Santa heard a shout of "He's here!" by an excited young voice. The old holiday leader smiled to himself.

The front door was opened by Sally, who was wearing a pretty green and white dress with a cream-colored, stained apron tied around her waist. She beamed when she saw her old friend. "Sandy!" she greeted, calling him by the name they all knew wasn't his real name, but she and Jack still called him that nonetheless. Old habits.

"Hello, my dear," replied Santa, gently grasping her hand and kissing it, which made the rag doll smile. She welcomed him into her home and out of the cold air. "How are you? I know it's been so long since I've dropped in, and for that I sincerely apologize..."

"It's alright, Sandy," assured Sally, guiding them both over to the kitchen table where she had some tea waiting for them. They both sat down as Sally poured the steaming tea into small white teacups. "I realize that you're busy, especially with Christmas just ending a little while ago."

"That is true," said Santa, "and it is also the reason why I finally came to see you. With the holiday season over I have a life again! If only for a little while until I have to start Christmas planning for next year."

Sally chuckled. "I understand completely. Most of the year, especially during October, Jack and I are so busy but once it's November First we can actually relax for once."

"Quite right, my dear," Santa grinned. "But I only wish I had seen more of you all over these past years, especially with the little ones growing so fast."

Sally smiled that smile, the only smile that brightens a mother's face when she thinks about her children. "Yes, they are growing fast. James is a teenager already, and little Katrina is walking and talking now."

"Is she really?" Santa asked in awe. "Why, I remember when the little dear was born. Such a tiny thing, but beautiful nonetheless. Just like her mother." Santa winked, making Sally blush a little.

"I couldn't agree more with that, Sandy."

Both Santa and Sally turned to look at none other than the Pumpkin King himself, leaning against the doorframe with his arms casually crossed and his signature skeleton grin on his skull and, Santa noticed, still looking quite thin. He walked into the kitchen, Zero following him excitedly, and Sandy stood up, shaking his bony hand warmly. "Jack Skellington," greeted Sandy. "It's good to see you."

Jack's grin widened and he chuckled. "Those are words I never thought I'd hear from you, Sandy. But it's good to see you too."

Santa laughed. "Oh, you know I'm rather fond of you now, Skeleton Man," he joked.

Jack laughed as well, releasing his hand and going over to his wife, greeting her with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I brought all the kids home in one piece," he told her, smiling.

Sally smiled back at him. "That's nice to hear, for once," she quipped playfully. "I can't remember the last time you took all the kids out to the pumpkin patch and no one lost a bone or ripped their stitches."

"Yes, well, I promised them that if they were on their best behavior today, then they would MAYBE get to see Sandy Claws." Jack winked at Santa who merely responded with a shake of the head. Zero barked happily at the jolly old fellow and Santa pet his translucent fur.

"I've got to hand it to you, Jack, you've certainly learned some tricks about how to tame children," observed Santa. "And that's a good skill to have, I assure you."

"Oh, believe me," Jack replied, "that skill has come in handy over the years. I couldn't have survived without it."

The three adults laughed. As they sat back down and returned to their tea they heard the sound of laughter and playful screams coming from outside.

"The children are playing outside in the snow," Jack explained. "James is watching them, don't worry," he added when Sally looked a little worried.

"Snow?" she asked. "It wasn't snowing today, last I checked."

"It started to snow just as we were coming home. I suppose it has something to do with you, Sandy?" Jack inquired mischievously, turning to his fellow Holiday Leader.

"Perhaps," replied Old Saint Nick mysteriously, that familiar twinkle appearing in his eye. "It's just too cold here _not_ to snow. And I assumed the little ones love to play in the snow, I'll bet that's a sight to behold."

"Oh yes, they love playing in the snow," said Sally, the motherly smile returning to her soft blue face. "In fact, I should go check on them and make sure they're all bundled up. You know how Nick loves to run around outside without a coat on," she added to Jack, who nodded in grim agreement.

Sally politely excused herself and went outside, grabbing a scarf and jacket before doing so. Zero yipped and followed her outside to go play in the snow with the children. Jack looked over at Santa eagerly.

"Would you like to go outside, Sandy?" he asked. "We could watch the children play out there and finish our tea. That is, if it's not too cold for you."

"That sounds fine," Santa agreed. And so the odd pair brought their hot tea and warm coats and scarves outside, sitting on two wooden chairs they brought out from the kitchen. From high up on the steps to the observatory house, they could see nearly all of Halloween Town: the Town Square, the Town Hall, the houses of the residents of the town, and even most of the Hinterlands. Looking down, they saw Sally and the four or five Skellington children - plus Zero, of course - playing in the snow around the town fountain. Some other residents, including the Corpse Child, Undersea Gal, and even the Mayor, had crept out of their houses upon noticing the flurry of sparkling white outside. Everyone in the Town Square proceeded to take advantage of the rare weather anomaly: they made snow angels, had snowball fights, even caught snowflakes on their tongues. The Skellington children in particular were having the time of their afterlives.

And speaking of them, Jack and Santa were currently having a discussion about the children. Jack was describing each one for Santa, giving details about their personalities and appearances and talking about how fast they were growing.

"Now, how old is James?" inquired Santa as he watched the children make a snowman. "He is the oldest, right?"

"Yes, James is the oldest," confirmed Jack, pointing out his son, although he really didn't need pointing out because he was so tall. James was the spitting image of his father, with his thin frame, pale white bones, and large black eye sockets. The main distinguishing feature of James, however, was his smile - it was smaller than Jack's and very much looked like Sally's smile because the corners of his mouth looked like they were stitched together. But he had the trademark Skellington grin nonetheless. "And he just turned sixteen not too long ago," continued Jack.

"Sixteen? My, how the time flies! I remember when Sally was pregnant with him. Boy, the first child's always the hardest, isn't it?"

Jack laughed. "Yes, that's a true statement if I ever heard one."

"What's he like?" asked Santa, taking another sip of his warm tea.

Jack copied Santa and took a sip of his tea, too. He thought for a moment as he did so. "James is...he reminds me a lot of, well, me," he chuckled. "I mean, he's very into Halloween and he always helps me plan it every year, without fail. And he does a fantastic job at it, let me tell you. Planning events and things is his forté, I think. But he's a very kind and giving soul as well; he's always there for his little siblings, even when they annoy him to no end. I'm..." Jack smile a little to himself. "I'm very proud of who he's growing up to be."

Santa reciprocated Jack's smile. "Sounds to me like he's a fine young man," he observed. Jack nodded in agreement. "Now, I believe Eve is the second oldest, correct?" asked Santa, pointing to the tall ragdoll girl who was currently engaging in a snowball fight with the male children. Her skin was a lovely blue, like Sally's, but unlike anyone else in her family, Eve had straight, jet black hair that came down just past her shoulders. She had a grin that could rival even Jack's and she seemed to bounce when she walked and talked because she did everything with enthusiasm and purpose.

At the mention of his oldest daughter, Jack's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh yes," he confirmed. "Evie's starting to grow up fast, too. She's...she has quite a large personality, let's just put it at that," he explained with a laugh. "She loves to talk and sing and be the center of attention."

"She picked up your flair for theatricality, it seems," joked Santa.

Jack thought about that for a moment, then grinned. "Yes, I suppose so. But she's definitely unique. She has a good heart, though."

Santa nodded. "And then there's...?"

"Your namesake. Nicholas." Jack grinned, indicating the red-haired, freckled ragdoll boy who always seemed to have a Cheshire cat grin on his light blue face. He was somewhat short for his age but he walked with an air of confidence that made him seem older than he was. However, his mischievous persona made him childlike. "We all call him Nick most of the time," explained Jack, "but he's still Nicholas when he's in trouble. And believe me, he's in trouble a lot."

"Is he really?" questioned Santa, a little disappointed that his namesake was a troublemaker.

"Yes indeed. You know, it's quite amusing to me that though you two both share the same name, you are very different. For one thing, Nick's always pulling pranks and trying to scare people...He could even give Lock, Shock, and Barrel a run for their money."

"Ah..." responded Santa a little sadly.

"But you know," added Jack with a bit of a smile, "you and Nick do share one thing in common. Something that's very important, I think."

"Oh really?" asked Santa, a tad apprehensive about what Jack might say. "And what might that be?"

Jack's smile grew. "You both love to make people happy. Nick is always telling jokes to get a laugh and he can cheer you up no matter how bad you feel. It's like a superpower he has."

Santa thought pensively for a moment...and then reciprocated Jack's smile. "I like that," he responded happily.

"Me too," Jack replied honestly. "So then, after Nick comes Jill." He pointed out a small skeleton girl with pearl-white bones and curly auburn hair. Her big, black eye sockets were large and expressive, and her smile looked like Jack's but it was smaller and more shy. She was sitting by herself in the snow, creating a tiny little snowman and showing it off to Zero, who wagged his tail at it gleefully. "Jill keeps to herself a lot and is kind of shy, but once you start talking to her she can go on and on about any subject. She loves to read, and even though she's only seven she has quite a thirst for knowledge. She's very smart."

"Indeed," agreed Santa, "any child who embraces learning as strongly as she does at her age is something to be proud of."

Jack beamed. "I am proud of her. I'm proud of all my children."

"As you should be," agreed Santa with a nod. "And the last one is..."

"Katrina," answered Jack. Last and least, Katrina was a tiny little thing, but she looked the most like Sally. Her beautiful skin tone and hair length and color matched her mother's perfectly. Katrina even shared Sally's shy smile, but what made her different was her tiny little freckles, like flecks of cinnamon sprinkled on a sugar cookie. She gave off an air of trepidation which seemed unusual for her age, but anyone who laid eyes on her instantly fell in love with her. "We usually call her Kitty, though," said Jack. "And I call her 'buttons' from time to time," he added with a chuckle. "She likes that."

"What's she like?" inquired Santa curiously. "I haven't seen her as much as I have your other children, so I feel as though I don't know her as well."

"Kitty..." Jack started, trying to find the right words. "She...well truthfully, she reminds me the most of Sally of all our kids."

"How so?"

"Well, she's quite shy - even more so than Jill. But she is so kind and giving and sweet. When she loves someone, she really loves them with her whole heart."

"That really does sound like Sally," said Santa, and Jack nodded pensively.

"Kitty even looks a lot like her. But you know, the one thing that makes her different from Sally is she gets scared very easily. She likes nice, pretty things; she hates the dark and loud noises and things like that. She's not as into Halloween and scaring people as the rest of us are, and I kind of worry about her for that." Jack sighed a little. "I just really hope she doesn't grow up to hate Halloween."

"I'm sure she won't, Jack," Santa reassured. "After all, she's just a little girl and sometimes the most seemingly harmless things can seem scary to a child."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," agreed Jack. He sat back in his chair a little and smiled good-naturedly. "But anyway, she's a perfect little angel and I wouldn't change anything about her."

"Hmm," Santa hummed happily. He sighed quietly and stared out into the cloudy grey sky. "In all honesty, Jack, I never would have expected you to settle down and raise a family this wonderful."

Jack grinned with pride. "Why thank you, Sandy...I think," he added, realizing the meaning behind the old Holiday Leader's words.

Santa merely laughed.

xXx

Hours later, the luminous pumpkin sun started to dim as it sank past the horizon, ushering in the dark, cold night. Everyone headed inside as they became too tired and too cold to play in the snow anymore and ate a delicious dinner of pumpkin soup and spiced bread. The children all fawned over Santa Claus, of course; with all the Christmas stories they were told by their parents, they had all been dying to get acquainted with the jolly old spirit of the holidays. He received them gleefully, always loving to bring a smile to a child's face.

After the pleasant meal and conversation, the children raced off to play with their favorite Christmas toy from the haul this year: a xylophone. They made discordant music with it as the adults cleared off the table and retreated into the living room with the children, Santa resting on the blood-red armchair, the married couple sitting next to each other on the large black sofa, and Zero settled in his tiny bed in front of the blazing fireplace.

"Well, you two, this certainly was quite an eventful day," said Santa

"Oh yes, it was," agreed Sally. "And we can't thank you enough for visiting." She gently grasped her husband's hand. "The children simply adored seeing you, as always."

"Well, they are all positively wonderful children," Santa complimented, making the proud parents blush.

"Mommy, come hear the song we just learned!" called out one of the children. Sally chuckled a little and got up, going over to the children and listening to the weird little tune they played in their xylophone band.

"Jack..." started Santa, remembering something he had thought of long ago and taking the opportunity to speak with Jack alone. "There's something I wanted to ask you. Well, it's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now..."

Curious, Jack leaned in and inquired, "What is it?"

"I've always wondered...that is, ever since that night...or should I go back farther...?" Santa could not collect his thoughts cohesively and pondered how he should ask his question. He sighed briefly, but then a thought came to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and sent his mind back to the past. The words now effortlessly came to him, slowly and softly.

"Do you remember the night when the sky was so dark and the moon shone so bright? When a million small children pretending to sleep nearly didn't have Christmas at all, so to speak? And would, if you could, turn that mighty clock back to that long, fateful night - now, think carefully, Jack - would you do the whole thing all over again, knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"

Jack paused for a moment, taking in the question. He never forgot that night, and most certainly never will. He looked over at his children, his wife, his home. If that night had never happened...if he had never discovered Christmas Town or brought the holiday back with him or risked his life to save his friends...Or realized his feelings for Sally...Jack then knew his answer. And he smiled, like the old pumpkin king that Santa knew, then turned, and asked softly of him,

"Wouldn't you?"


	2. Promise

The Skellingtons

Promise

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thank you so much to The Cat Loving Kid and Crow The Mad for reviewing – you guys are awesome! – and thank you to the lovely readers who followed/favorited this story. For future chapters I won't update until I have at least one new review for the previous chapter, so review away, people! Also, if you have any ideas for stories I'd love to hear them! **

**For the next few chapters I'm going to write about each kid starting with the oldest and going down the line until I reach the youngest. Then after that I'll randomly write chapters about whoever gives me inspiration. This one-shot is focused on Jack and James, the oldest of the Skellington kids, who is a day old in this story. I know it's shorter than the other chapter; some chapters will be short and some will be long. I may even make some into two parts (or more). Well, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :)**

.Paradise

After hours and hours of relentless noise and bustle and activity, the house was finally silent. Peaceful. No longer did screams of agony fill the walls of the manor; no longer did the unfamiliar cries of the brand new resident of Halloween Town pierce the air. It was almost eerily quiet, like the strained silence heard after a bomb is dropped in a war zone. But thankfully, "eerie" was one word that Jack Skellington was none too eager to use to describe a situation.

The Pumpkin King peered around the bedroom door quietly, refraining from knocking in case his family was asleep - which, as Jack could see when he peeked inside the room, they were. _Family_...Jack now had a family. A wife, and now a brand new little son. A Pumpkin Prince. James. To say the new father was undoubtedly ecstatic would be a vast understatement. Jack hardly knew how he was refraining from bouncing off the walls and screaming from the rooftops that he was a father. A father...the word had such a sweet, new meaning now that Jack was on the understanding side of it.

Sally was asleep on the bed, looking positively worn out and disheveled from the hours of childbirth - but Jack thought even now she still looked beautiful. She had just given him the most wonderful gift of all - a child - so how could she not look beautiful to him? Jack went over to her and pulled her blanket up over her a little more, kissing her on the forehead tenderly as he did so.

The newest Skellington, James, was fast asleep in the brand new crib next to the bed. Sally was the one who had picked his name - Jack had kept pushing for "Jack Jr." but Sally had insisted that it would be too confusing and tedious to have two Jacks in the house. So she settled for James because "Jack" was sometimes a nickname for James, she said.

"But isn't Jack a nickname for John?" Jack had brought up.

Sally thought for a moment. "Well I like James better," she had said with a note of finality in her voice. And that was that; there was no way Jack was going to go against her after she had endured the grueling and exhausting experience of childbirth.

Jack silently crept over to the crib and looked down at his new son, beaming. James was absolutely perfect: he was a skeleton, just like his dad, albeit much smaller than and not as stick-thin as he was. He had vast, deep eye sockets that had sprung to life merely minutes after he was born, with awe and wonder in his gaze at the proud parents who gazed back at him with equal awe and wonder. His little bony fingers and toes were so tiny, Jack was afraid they could snap off at the lightest touch. But Jack played with them a little, gently, softly, taking in the wonderful, new feeling that filled him up...it must have been love, because it filled his heart and soul with warmth; although, it was slightly different from the love he felt for Sally. No, it was a special kind of love, one he had never experienced before but was beginning to grow addicted to: the love of a father for his child.

Jack marveled at how his heart felt like it could burst at any moment! And all because of this tiny little thing that was sleeping peacefully just inches away from him.

"Wow," he just couldn't help but utter as he gazed upon his son. "You're so perfect...My perfect little boy. My son."

Jack felt tears starting to prick at his eyes and the urge to wipe them away came to him - but why should he? He had been under so much stress and worry while Sally was in labor, then he was filled with disbelief at his son's arrival, then absolute joy - it was a lot for one person to take in a day. And so he let the warm tears fall.

"You are so loved..." he whispered to the sleeping baby, who stirred a tiny bit in his sleep. "Oh, do you recognize your daddy's voice now?" Jack chuckled. "You're a smart one, you are, James..."

The baby fussed a bit more and Jack shushed him quietly. "It's alright, little guy. Go to sleep now, I'm here. Shhh. It's okay, I promise."

But James kept on fussing and making little noises, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. Jack picked up his son and held him close to him, shushing him some more and whispering sweet words of comfort to him to get him to calm down.

James continued to fuss and Jack started to grow worried. It's not like he had received a manual on how to stop a child from crying, he had just become a father that day for goodness sake! What should he do then, feed him? Change him? There was practically no way to tell what the baby wanted...

"Go back to sleep...just go to sleep now...Or do you not want to sleep?"

Saying this reminded Jack of something. So he did the only thing he could think of: he started to sing.

"_Stay awake, don't rest your head_  
_Don't lie down upon your bed_  
_While the moon drifts in the skies_  
_Stay awake, don't close your eyes..._"

It was an old lullaby, one he had heard many years ago. He had no idea _where_ he had heard it or who he had learned it from, but the song had always stayed with him for some reason. James started to calm down a bit, his crying subsiding a little and his eyelids beginning to droop. Jack continued with the song.

"_Though the world is fast asleep_  
_Though your pillow's soft and deep_  
_You're not sleepy as you seem_  
_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_  
_Stay awake, don't nod and dream..._"

James grew sleepier and sleepier as his dad finished the final verse of the song. And then, as he held his baby close to him, Jack was inexplicably filled with a new sensation that washed over him like a wave: the instinct to protect his son. The feeling that he had to keep all harm and danger from this innocent little child. The feeling that weighs upon every parent and never lifts for one moment. Jack sighed.

"James," he said softly, rocking the baby back and forth slowly, "you won't ever have to worry about getting hurt. I'll always be there to make sure that never happens. You can count on me to be there for you, okay? I promise."

The baby stirred a bit more, and then settled into his father's shoulder, finally sleeping. Jack smiled. He laid him down gently and carefully in his crib, like he was a precious object made of glass, and stared down at him with love in his eye sockets.

"I'll try to be the best daddy I can be," he whispered to his sleeping son. "I may not be the perfect dad," he added with a bit of a chuckle, "and I'll probably make mistakes...but I will most certainly try. I will always love you."

And in his sleep, without fretting or crying or even opening his eyes, James did something he had never done before in his whole existence: he smiled.

Jack's own smile widened immensely. He bent down slowly and kissed his son's pure white skull.

"I promise."


	3. Romance

The Skellingtons

Romance

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! I can't believe how many views this story has gotten, you guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this story, and thank you in particular to Tecna63, The Cat Loving Kid, and GodlyJewel for their lovely (and much appreciated) reviews. Reviews feed the muse, so keep those reviews coming!**

**This chapter is about Eve, the second oldest, at age 13. I know the past two chapters have been really fluffy and mushy, but hey, I love fluffy and mushy so you'll all just have to deal with it. This chapter isn't as fluffy as the other ones I think, but it's still fluffy. And Sally has a fairly large part in it – yay! And it's a long(ish) chapter – yay again! I hope you all like it! :)**

**- .Paradise**

Eve rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, Edgar, but I'm going to have to say no. Again."

"But-but, Eve!" pleaded Edgar Stoker, a vampire boy who was currently holding a crudely made, black Valentine with Eve's name scribble on it. "You've rejected me time and time again! I-I made this just for you!"

He shoved the Valentine at Eve but she pushed it away impatiently. "It's July! You're only supposed to give _Valentines_ on _Valentine's Day_, which is February fourteenth."

Edgar looked confused for a moment. "Are you sure? There are so many things about that holiday I don't understand..."

"Yeah well, try living with my dad..." she muttered under her breath. Edgar looked at her strangely and she hastily said, "Look, Edgar, I don't like rejecting you all the time but you've got to take the hint! I don't like you."

"But...but..." Edgar stuttered, looking crestfallen. Eve felt bad, but she was not attracted to him so she had no choice but to reject him. She gave him an apologetic look and turned away. Edgar chased after her. "I love you, Eve Skellington!"

Eve couldn't help but laugh a little at his proclamation. "Love? _Love_?" she scoffed. "Oh please! Who needs love?"

And she stalked away before Edgar could reply.

xXx

Eve sighed as she impatiently perused her bookshelf, her eyes hurriedly scanning over the titles of each book that stood there. She was trying to find something to read and break her perpetual mood of being restless (and, though she wouldn't admit it, to get her mind off of the Edgar incident that had transpired earlier that day), but there was nothing. She had read each of her books so many times and none of the titles seemed interesting to her.

'Maybe James or Nick has something on their shelf...' she wondered. Eve left her room and went to the boys' room, going straight to their one bookshelf and looking over the titles hopefully. Nothing.

She sighed again. 'Maybe Dad has something...?' And so she left the boys' room and went upstairs to the observation tower, where she knew her father kept shelves and shelves of books. Most of the books up there there were dry and scientific, but right now she was desperate. After ascending the long staircase she examined all the books on the bookshelves.

Biology books...scientific theory books...philosophy books...One book on the history of Halloween seemed somewhat interesting, but as she picked it up and flicked through it she quickly noticed that it was a large tome with many tiny words and no pictures. Eve groaned in frustration and hastily placed the book back on the shelf, squeezing it between two large relative physics books.

"Eve? What are you doing up here?"

The ragdoll girl jumped and spun around, relieved when she only saw her mother in the doorframe. "Mom, you scared me!"

"Really? Isn't that your dad's job?" said Sally, smiling.

Eve smiled back at her. "I won't tell if you won't."

Sally chuckled. She stepped into the room and looked around, an almost reminiscent look appearing on her features. "I haven't been up here in a while...Why are you up here, sweetie?"

"I was looking for something to read," explained Eve, indicating the bookshelves.

"Ah," responded Sally. "And were you successful in your endeavor?"

Eve scoffed. "Hardly. Every book up here looks so...well, honestly, they all look so boring! I don't know how Dad can stand it..."

"Let's just say Dad has a...different taste in books than you do," said Sally with a grin.

"More like he has a different taste in books than every normal person does..." joked Eve.

"Mmm...true," agreed Sally, sharing a laugh with her daughter. Sally slowly walked over to the books, looking over them with something her expression that was hard to place. But the small twinkle in her eye gave away her thoughtful feelings.

"You know, Eve," she said, suddenly getting an idea, "these aren't all the books we have..."

"I know that," her daughter responded tiredly. "I already went through my books and James and Nick's books..."

"No, no, that's not what I meant..." explained Sally. "I meant that I have some books, too. Ones that I don't keep up here in the observatory."

Eve was surprised. "You do?" she inquired in awe. "I didn't know that...what books do you have? Where do you keep them?"

Sally smiled warmly. "Come with me."

xXx

For some reason that was unknown to her, Eve always felt kind of awkward being in her parents' bedroom. It was the one room in the house that she unconsciously stayed away from, but she had no idea why. Perhaps it was because she never really liked invading people's personal space, especially the personal space of her parents...or perhaps it was because as she got older she now understood what went on behind the closed doors of parents' bedrooms...Either way, she felt uncomfortable.

Even now, as she stood beside her mother in her parents' bedroom and knew she had permission to be there, Eve still felt a little strange being there. But she remained there, feeling desperate for a new book to read and feeling curious about her mother's hidden library. Sally was currently kneeling in front of the large trunk that rested at the end of the bed, trying to undo the rusty latches that held it closed.

"Aha!" she said in triumph as soon as she unlatched them. "Here we go..."

She opened the trunk and Eve curiously peeked inside. What was inside looked like...well it looked like a bunch of junk, honestly. There were some random pieces of clothing and jewelry, and knick-knacks that seemed out of place, including a bottle, a basket, some letters that looked a little frayed, and a grey jar that said "Deadly Nightshade" on the front. Eve was altogether confused.

"Uh, Mom," she asked carefully, "what is all this stuff?"

"Oh...this and that," Sally replied mysteriously. "Mostly just some things from the past that I didn't have the heart to get rid of."

Sally then started rummaging through the objects and pulled out something...a book! Eve's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"What book is that?" she inquired quickly.

Sally smiled. "Oh, it's an old book that used to be my favorite before I met your father. It's...still one of my favorite actually, but I just haven't read it in a very long time." She handed the book to her daughter, who received it eagerly and looked at the title.

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" she read, feeling with her hand the embossed words on the book's hard cover. "I don't think I've ever heard of this..."

"That's because hardly anyone _here_ has heard of it either," explained Sally. "But it's a very popular book in the Human World, and rightly so."

"The Human World? So this book's about humans?"

"Yes indeed," replied Sally brightly.

"Fascinating..." Eve whispered, turning the book over in her hands and examining it. "What's it about?"

Sally's smile couldn't help but falter a little as Eve asked this question. She knew her daughter was adverse to things in that genre...

"Well, it's...erm..." Sally stuttered, trying not to change her daughter's unbiased opinion of the book. "It's...well, it's a romance, and um -"

"A romance?" Eve whined. Without consideration she shoved the book back into her mother's hands. _I've had enough romance for one day_...she thought bitterly. "No thank you. I don't do romance."

"Oh but sweetie, it's so much more than that!" Sally desperately tried to convince her. "It's also a drama, a comedy, a statement on society in that era...it's so interesting, and I know you'll really like it in spite of the whole romance aspect of it."

Eve exhaled heavily. She hated anything to do with romance, she always found it so cheesy and fake, but...then again, she really was desperate for a book to read..._Who knows?_ Eve thought. _Maybe I should give romance a chance...Er, romance novels, I mean!_

"Oh, alright," she conceded. "I'll give it a try. But know that I'm only reading this because my only other option is a science book."

Sally grinned. "I won't say 'I told you so' when you end up enjoying it."

"Oh sure, Mom," replied Eve, rolling her eyes dramatically. And with that, the mother and daughter left the observatory and descended the stairs, Eve holding the book close to her chest.

xXx

Over the next few days, Eve read _Pride and Prejudice_. But not only that, Eve _pored_ over it. It was a little difficult for her to get used to the different language style of the book at first, but once she got the hang of it she found herself reading and reading for hours on end, only stopping for meals and requests from her parents and siblings. Eve found herself assimilating to the characters and feeling a sort of connection with them, especially with the main character, Elizabeth Bennet, because she felt they had similar thoughts and personalities.

And the romance aspect of it...Eve - though she would never admit it - loved it. The way the book described the love between the characters was a in such a way that Eve had never heard before. She had always thought love was something only found in fairy tales and romance novels and cheesy songs, but the love the characters had for each other in the book felt so real to her that she started to reconsider her previous philosophy. _Maybe love isn't what I thought it was_...

Finally, Eve finished the book. After she read the final sentence of the novel and closed the book gently, she closed her eyes and took in everything she had read. She was filled with joy and hope because of the book's marvelous ending...and familiar sadness because she had reached the end of the book...and bitter annoyance because, she realized, her mother had been right.

She sighed. _I hate it when Mom's right_...she thought to herself. _Ah well_. _Worse things have happened_. Eve stood up, stretched, and was about to go (reluctantly) return her mother's book when she heard a faint tapping at her window. Confused, and curious, she pulled back the black curtains covering her window and she saw a bat fluttering outside her window, a pleading look on its face. Oh, she knew that bat (and that pleading look on its face) so well.

Eve nearly laughed. _Poor Edgar...He's really persistent_, she observed. Then she smiled. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing...Maybe that's a good thing, and I was too blind to see it...I'm sure he has other qualities that aren't so bad..._Eve's signature Skellington grin widened. Her mind was made up, and she felt a sureness in herself that she had never felt before. She was about to open her window and let him in when she looked around her room and noticed how untidy and dirty it was. She cringed, realizing she didn't want him - or anyone - in her room if it were in this state. So she motioned for Edgar to meet her downstairs and she eagerly raced out of her room, leaving, unnoticed by her, _Pride and Prejudice_ resting on her bed, its pages now a little more frayed than they had been before she read it.


	4. Scared

The Skellingtons

Scared

**A/N: Whoa, this chapter is a long one! Over 3000 words! I hope you guys like it, because this is one of the very first chapters I wrote for this story (and it's one of my favorites). And there's drama! Gasp! But don't worry, it has a nice, fluffy ending. As usual. **

**Thank you to ****Tecna63, GodlyJewel, and The Cat Loving Kid for their kind reviews! They are much appreciated. And seriously, you guys, I have WAY more viewers than I do reviews, so don't be afraid to write me a review (even if it's a negative one!). They don't have to be super lengthy either; if you could even say something like "good" or "sucked" or "eh" then it would be much appreciated!**

**So here's this chapter, entitled "Scared". Nick is 7 years old here. Enjoy! And review, people! (Reviews feed the muse!) :)**

**- Pen. Paper. Paradise**

Nicholas was bored out of his mind. He was in his bedroom, lying atop his bed and staring at the ceiling. It was a lovely spring day with the pumpkin sun shining brightly, but was the rag doll boy outside enjoying it? No, because he had no one to enjoy it with! James and his dad were talking about Halloween plans (already), Eve was spending the day at her friend's house, Jill was probably in her room reading (or at least trying to read) a storybook, and his mom was taking care of the baby. All Nick wanted was to do _something_ with _someone_. Maybe a game of hide-and-seek or something, is that too much to ask? Even Zero was nowhere to be found!

Sighing, Nick rolled off his bed and wandered outside. Perhaps there was someone in the Town Square he could play with. Or maybe he could go to Town Hall and convince James to take a break from planning and play with him. At any rate, Nick was passing his front gate into Town Square when he heard whispered giggling and what sounded like a rubber band snapping. He stopped in his tracks...and was promptly hit on the arm with a small pebble. Of course...Lock, Shock, and Barrel!

The trio of troublemakers emerged from behind the stone wall surrounding the town, laughing and holding homemade slingshots. Nick grinned when he saw them - finally, someone to play with!

"Nick, you're such an easy target, it's not even funny," Lock smirked.

Nick smirked right back. "Well, if I'm such an easy target then why did you only hit me on the arm?"

The trio stopped smirking. "W-Well..." stammered Barrel. "We, uh..."

"That's what I thought," responded Nick with a satisfied grin. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, the usual," replied Shock. "Causing mayhem, instilling fear into the hearts of the townsfolk...boring stuff."

Nick didn't understand some of the big words she said (he _was_ only seven years old, after all) but it sounded like they were having more fun than he was, even if Shock did call it "boring".

"Well, I can help you there!" he said. "I love to scare people. My dad said I have a real 'talon' for scaring people, whatever that means. I think it means I'm good at it."

"No, it just means that _Pumpkin King Jack Skellington_," said Lock with a sneer," wants his kids to be good at scaring to keep his good image." Lock grinned maliciously. "I bet he was just saying that. I bet you're not even scary!"

"I am too!" Nick defended himself as the trio laughed.

"Oh yeah?" said Barrel. "I doubt it. Your dad isn't even that scary, so how can YOU be scarier than US?"

"My dad is scary!" replied Nick, feeling himself getting worked up. "He's scarier than you three! He's not a-scared of anything," he finished proudly.

The three mischief-makers laughed. "Wanna bet?" asked Lock. "I bet we could scare your dad, easy."

"Yeah? Well I bet you can't!" said Nick.

"Alright, let's make an official bet," said Shock. "Lock, you bet you can scare Jack Skellington and Nick bets you can't. If Nick loses, then what do you get?"

"Hmm..." Lock pondered the question, looking Nick up and down. "I get your Halloween candy this year - _all _of it."

Nick gasped. He loved Halloween candy a lot, and giving it up was not easy...but he finally conceded.

"Alright, fine...But if you lose then YOU have to give me all your candy this year. Deal?"

Lock hesitated, not quick to give up his precious Halloween candy...but then he stuck out his hand for Nick to shake.

"Deal," he agreed confidently. The two shook hands.

"Alright, that's settled," said Shock. "Now, let's plan this thing."

"I already have a plan in mind," said Lock proudly. He turned to Nick. "And _you _have to help us," he added.

"Me?" asked Nick. "Why should I help you? I'm betting against you!"

"Well, if you're SO confident that your dad's not a-scared of anything, then it doesn't matter if you help or not, right?" Lock reasoned.

"I...I guess..."

"Well then, you gotta help us," said Barrel.

"I...oh, alright," Nick finally gave in. "But I'm only helping you 'cause I know for sure my dad won't get scared, even if I help you."

And so the trio - and Nick - began planning something that was nearly impossible: scaring the King of Halloween.

xXx

Hours later, when the pumpkin sun was just starting to sink lazily into the orange sky, Jack Skellington and his oldest son walked back home from Town Hall.

"So, think you can help out with the Halloween parade this year, eh, Jamesie?" asked Jack, walking beside his eleven-year-old son.

"Dad, I TOLD you, it's 'James', not 'Jamesie'," he replied with a dramatic sigh. "_'Jamesie'_ makes me sound like I'm a little kid. And yeah, I do wanna help out this year! You mean you'd really let me?"

Jack grinned at James' enthusiasm. His son really had been taken with Halloween planning, and he even had some good ideas too. The mayor had even said that he was impressed.

"Of course, son," said Jack proudly. "You've seen me plan Halloween every year for a while now so you know what to do. And you've been helping me out so much at Town Hall lately that I think you deserve it."

"Oh...awesome, Dad, thanks!" James hugged his dad around the middle suddenly and Jack laughed, hugging him back.

"You're welcome, Jamesie - I mean, James," he said, winking. His son merely shook his head, grinning.

When they finally reached the tall iron gate of the Skellington residence, James lit up and said, "I'm gonna go tell Mom that I'm helping out with the parade this year!" He then bounded up the large stone steps and went inside the house.

Jack smiled at his son's enthusiasm. He started to head up the stairs into his house...but he stopped before he even put his foot on the first step because he heard a strange noise. It sounded like...yelling? Yelling off in the distance. Mind, normally in Halloween Town there were screams and shrieks of terror in the air and everyone grew used to it, but something about this shriek caught Jack's attention: it sounded like a cry for help.

Jack turned and looked out at the Town Square, standing still and listening intently. It was definitely someone yelling...but...wait...was it two people yelling? Two people calling out for help...wait, three people? Jack distinctly heard three different people yelling, and while he couldn't identify their voices he could tell they sounded higher than an adult's voice...children?

Lock...Shock...Barrel.

Jack recognized their voices and found it very odd that the three of them should be calling out for help...then again, the fact that these fearless troublemakers were calling out for help made Jack nervous. Their voices grew louder...it sounded like they were near the cemetery.

Compelled by curiosity and slight concern, Jack hurried to the cemetery and wished it was only something he need not be concerned about.

Upon reaching the cemetery, which was empty save for a few ghosts flitting about here and there, Jack heard the yelling grow louder near the Hinterlands. He hesitated...and then started to go toward the forest but stopped abruptly in his tracks. He saw Barrel suddenly came running out of the forest toward him, a stricken expression on his face.

"Jack!" cried Barrel upon seeing him. "We need your help!"

"Barrel?" asked a confused Jack. "What's going on?"

"It's..." he stopped himself, a strange look coming on his face...was it guilt? Fear? Both?

"Yes? What is it?" Jack inquired urgently.

"It's...It's...Nick," Barrel finally said. Jack's heart stopped. He felt a deep fear set in his bones as he imagined what could have happened to his son. Barrel explained, "We were playing hide-and-seek in the cemetery when Nick decided to hide in the Hinterlands...we've been looking and looking for hours and we still haven't found him. He's probably lost, or hurt."

Jack's chest filled with intense fear and dread. He knew there were creatures that lived in the forest and while they weren't dangerous, they could easily mistake little Nick for something to hunt. Plus there were large hills and cliffs in the forest so Nick could have easily tripped and fallen and broken his leg and be trapped somewhere...Jack felt the plummeting feeling in his stomach grow worse and worse as he mentally listed all the horrible things that could happen to his son. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then went down to business, speaking in a low, serious voice.

"Barrel, you find Lock and Shock and bring them out of the forest. I'll look for Nick. Stay out here in the cemetery; if I don't come back in an hour, go get Sally and the Mayor and tell them what happened."

Barrel just nodded, looking at the Pumpkin King in slight awe and fear at his commanding persona. Without another word, Jack turned and rushed into the forest, desperate to find his son and praying he was alright.

xXx

In the Hinterlands, it is easy to get lost and frightened. All the dead trees look the same as you travel on and on through the woods and there are no landmarks by which you can distinguish where you are. It's dark in the forest, even in the middle of the day, and at night not even the full moon can light your way. It's a place of confusion and fear; it certainly lives up to its name as the woods of the Town of Halloween.

Jack, however, knew the woods well because he had been in them so often: he used the woods as a place of solitude, to wander and think and be by himself. But he knew that Nicholas, who had never gone beyond the outskirts of the Hinterlands (because the forest was forbidden - for all of his children), would be scared and lost deep inside the woods. He only hoped he could find him in time before something terrible happened.

Weaving his way between the trees, Jack searched and searched for his son, calling out his name as loudly as he could. More and more horrible images of Nick in peril came to his mind and he tried to shake them away before he completely lost it, knowing he needed to keep his wits about him. Then he heard the snapping of a twig behind him.

Jack stopped suddenly, whirling around. "Nick?" he called out. The forest was dead silent; not even crickets or birds were heard. He looked to the left and to the right...and saw no one.

"Who's there?" he called. He knew the forest could confuse a person if they wandered around in it too long, making them hear phantom noises and see things that aren't really there. But Jack was determined not to let the Hinterlands get to his head.

"Who's there?" he called out once more in a commanding voice. "Show yourself!"

_Snap!_

Jack whirled around again, having heard another branch break behind him. The wind started to pick up and the dead trees began to sway slightly, making the shadows dance around him. His eye sockets darted all around, looking for the source of the noise. A shadow zipped by him; Jack's head whipped around to follow it but it disappeared. He had the distinct feeling he was being watched...or stalked, for a better term. It felt like the shadows were closing in on him.

He backed up, a creeping feeling going up his spine. "If there's someone there..."

An eerie voiced cackled within the forest and the sound reverberated all around him. A shiver coursed through Jack but he stood his ground. Then a shadow in front of him moved; Jack prepared himself for an evil creature to jump out at him and -

"BOO!"

Something poked Jack in the back and he jumped, shrieking in surprise and spinning around to face his foe...which was Nick. His son stood behind him, looking up at him with a slightly disappointed countenance.

"N-Nick? Wha- Nick, I-I don't-" Jack spluttered, completely confused.

"Aw, Dad, you weren't apposed to be scared!" Nick exclaimed, looking sad.

"Ha! That means we win the bet!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel suddenly appeared, coming out from behind the trees all around them with smug expressions on their faces. Lock approached Nick with his arms crossed, smiling evilly. "We get ALL your Halloween candy this year! Yes!"

"Aw, man!" cried Nick, looking defeated.

Jack looked from Nick to Lock to Shock to Barrel and back to Nick again. "Nick..."

He used a tone of voice that Nick knew meant he was in trouble. _Uh oh..._Nick thought. "Uh, Dad, please don't get mad..."

"Nicholas, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jack asked suddenly, kneeling in front of him and looking him over.

"I'm fine, Dad," replied Nick, a little surprised at his father's concern.

"What's going on?" Jack inquired urgently, still very confused.

Nick sighed, looking down at his feet. "I bet my Halloween candy against Lock that we couldn't scare you."

"Scare me?" asked Jack, now more confused than ever. "Why?"

Nick glared at the troublesome trio. "They said...They said you get scared easy and I told them you weren't a-scared of anything. I thought you wouldn't get scared..."

Jack let out a breath, realizing what all this was about. He merely looked at Nick for a few seconds. Then he stood up with an unreadable expression on his face, which scared the four children because Jack was normally so expressive. "Let's go home," said Jack in an authoritative tone. He turned on the spot and started walking, and Nick and the trio did not dare disobey him.

They walked out of the forest with Jack in the lead, Nick behind him, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel following. No one said a word. Nick knew his father was mad at him and he felt bad; he hated displeasing his parents, especially his dad, who he looked up to so much. He only wished he knew why he was so angry with him. Sure, he played a scary prank on his dad but Nick didn't really scare him...

...Did he?

They finally reached the outskirts of the Hinterlands, the Town Square coming into view. Once they reached the town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel quietly snuck away without Jack noticing (at least, they _thought _Jack didn't notice - but he did nothing to stop them). So Jack walked with Nick in tow in the direction of their house.

Nick hated the silent treatment his dad was giving him...He really couldn't stand silence in general. He wished his father would stop being angry.

"Dad..." Nick started in a pleading tone, making Jack stop in his tracks and look down at his son. "I'm sorry about what I did...I don't really know what I did to make you so mad but...please stop hating me. Please, Dad..."

Jack knelt down in front of Nick and put his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Nick...I don't hate you. I could never hate you, even if you did something absolutely terrible. I'll always love you, son. But..." Jack sighed. "You did a very bad thing today. You went into the woods without permission. You could have really gotten hurt, or lost, and you need to promise me that you'll never do that again, do you understand me?"

Nick stared down at his feet, his chest filling with shame. His eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He could feel the disappointment from his father cut through him like a knife. "I promise," he whispered.

"Good," said Jack, softening his tone a little. "Now, I don't want you to ever play a prank like this again, okay? No more pretending you're lost in the woods. It's not good to worry people like you worried me today."

Nick thought about that for a moment. So that's why he was so angry...But that doesn't explain why he looked so scared in the woods. "You were worried?" Nick asked.

Jack nodded. "You had me worried sick, son. I was afraid I'd lost you."

Nick looked into his dad's eyes with confusion. "You were...You were afraid?"

"Mmm-hmm," he replied, nodding.

"But...But I thought you never get scared. You're the Pumpkin King!"

Jack paused for a moment. "Son...even Pumpkin Kings get scared. The idea of you or your mom or one of your siblings getting hurt makes me more scared than anything. That's why I was upset with you; I was afraid that you were hurt...or worse."

"Oh...so..." said Nick, starting to piece it together, "that's why you were scared in the woods? 'Cause you thought I was hurt?"

"Yes," Jack responded, nodding.

"Oh..." Nick was suddenly disappointed in himself, realizing he had scared the Master of Fright not with a scary face or a scary scream, but with his own foolishness. He felt so bad causing his dad that kind of pain. "I...I'm sorry, Dad..."

Nick flung himself at Jack and started to cry, feeling terrible about what he did. Jack nearly fell backward in surprise but he steadied himself and held his son, stroking his hair. "It's alright, Nick. Shh...I forgive you."

Nick sniffled, his face buried into Jack's chest. "You do?"

"Uh-huh. Like I said before, nothing you ever do will make me love you any less."

Nick separated from his dad and looked him square in the eye sockets. "You promise?"

Jack smiled, looking straight back at him. "I promise."

Nick smiled back a little. He hugged Jack once more and said, "I love you, Dad."

Jack smiled immensely and hugged Nick back tightly, his heart nearly bursting with love for his child. "I love you too, son."

They parted and Jack ruffled Nick's hair a little, making him giggle. Then Jack stood up and said, "C'mon, let's go home, buddy. I'm sure Mom's worried sick about you."

"Okay," conceded Nick. Then he remembered something. "Wait a sec...what about Lock, Shock, and Barrel? They were the ones who came up with the idea to scare you...and you let them walk away!"

Jack thought for a moment. Then he smiled devilishly. "Oh, trust me. _They'll _get what's coming to them, don't worry."

Nick laughed. "Okay, Dad." He looked like he was thinking for a moment, and then he added, "And don't you worry too: I won't tell no one that you got scared today."

Jack looked down at his son and grinned widely, ruffling his hair a little.

"Thanks, Nick."


	5. Warm

The Skellingtons

Warm

**A/N: Hello all! Whew, it's been a little bit since I've updated. Term just started so I've been super busy, but I haven't forgotten about this story, don't worry! Although I can't promise my updates will be regular from this point. I'll try to update as often as I can though.**

**Shout-out time! Thank you to ****The Cat Loving Kid, Werejaguar of Halloween Town, GodlyJewel, and King of 2211 for reviewing. And thank you to all those who favorited/followed this story. I appreciate you all!**

**This chapter's focus is Jill, the second youngest, at around age ten months. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's pretty short) and don't forget to review!**

**- Pen. Paper. Paradise**

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sally's eyes shot open suddenly, recognizing the familiar sound of her baby, Jill, crying. She rolled over and looked at the clock: it was still the middle of the night. A part of her just wanted to pull the covers up over her head and go back to sleep...but the maternal instincts in her kicked in and, to her chagrin, won. She groaned softly and sat up in her bed, knowing she had to go tend to her new child.

"Want me to get her?" asked Jack groggily from beside her, sitting up too.

"No, no, I'll get her," Sally replied with a yawn. "She probably just wants to be fed or something." She got up, stretched a bit, and drowsily shuffled to the baby's nursery.

In Jill's room, Sally saw her daughter fussing in her crib and crying. She went over to Jill and picked her up.

"What's all this now, Jilly?" cooed Sally, trying to soothe her. "Mommy's here. It's okay, sweetheart."

Sally tried to figure out why Jill was crying. She checked her diaper...it was dry. She tried to feed her...she wasn't hungry. She rocked her back and forth...she wasn't soothed. Sally even gave Jill her favorite toy, a little stuffed bat named Bruce, but Jill kept crying. Sally started to worry a bit. Usually Jill wasn't much of a crier and once she got what she needed, she settled down. But tonight she was impossible to calm - no matter what Sally did, she could not assuage her child. What was wrong with Jill?

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to fall asleep but the screaming baby in the next room kept him up. He tossed and turned and put his pillow over his ear (or where his ear would be since he didn't have one), but he couldn't block out the noise of the baby crying. He sighed, thinking of how tired he was going to be tomorrow...

But then a thought came to him. Why was Jill crying so much? She usually was very docile. Jack glanced at the clock and realized that Sally had been trying to soothe her for nearly an hour. But Jill just kept screaming. That's odd, he thought. Jill's never taken this long to calm down before...

Jack sat up, flipping on the lamp next to the bed, and was about to go check on her when Sally came into their bedroom, holding a still-crying Jill.

"Jack," said Sally in an overwhelmed tone, desperation in her eyes, "Jill just won't stop crying. I can't figure out what she wants. Do you think something's wrong with her?"

Jack got out of bed and went over to them, looking at his daughter carefully. Nothing about her seemed out of the ordinary... "Can I try holding her?" Jack asked.

Sally nodded and handed the baby off to her husband, who looked down at Jill with concern. "What's wrong, Jilly, dearest?" Jack asked more to himself than to the crying baby, knowing Jill couldn't provide an answer for him. He shushed her and rocked her and tried to calm her. He kissed her forehead, and then suddenly noticed something: her skin was warm. Now that he looked at her, he noticed her cheeks were a little paler than usual, too. Jack's level of concern heightened as he realized what was wrong with his daughter.

"Sally," said Jack, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to scare his wife, "does Jill feel warm to you?"

"Warm?" Sally inquired. She put a hand to Jill's forehead and gasped. "She does feel a bit warm...Jack, do you think she's...sick?"

"It would explain why she's crying so much..." Jack replied with a frown.

"Oh dear..." said Sally, feeling herself become anxious. She put a hand to Jill's face. "Oh my poor Jill..."

"She'll be okay, Sal," said Jack calmly, trying to keep Sally from overreacting. "Babies get sick all the time. Remember when James got sick? We were so scared at the time but he's perfectly fine now. All of our kids have gotten sick at one time or another."

Sally stood stroking her baby's face for a moment...and then she slowly nodded. "I guess you're right," she replied. She took a deep breath and then listed the things they need to do to help Jill feel better.

"Let's see...we need to cool her down, and maybe give her some healing herbs to help with the fever..."

"I'll put her in the bathtub to cool her down," suggested Jack. Sally nodded and went to the kitchen to get her healing herbs as Jack started the bathtub and undressed Jill, shushing and comforting her softly. Jill's crying subsided a little bit when Jack placed her in the lukewarm water of the tub.

"There now. That's better, huh, Jilly?" said Jack soothingly, holding her upright in the inch-deep water, trying to cool her down.

While Jack and Jill were in the bathroom, Sally was rummaging through the cupboards of the kitchen, trying to find her jar of healing herbs. "Where is it...where is it...?" she mumbled to herself as she searched. Suddenly she realized she was still holding Jill's stuffed bat and she absentmindedly threw it onto the kitchen table. She continued pilfering the cabinets, and then she finally found the jar she was looking for. She turned to go back to the room but stopped when she saw Nicholas standing in the kitchen behind her, holding his blanket.

"Mommy?" her son asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why's Jilly crying so much?"

"She's a little sick, honey," Sally responded. "But she'll be okay."

"Do you need help?" offered Nick.

Sally smiled a little to herself. Nick always seemed to be aloof and never takes anything seriously, but he truly cared about his siblings. "No, Nick," she responded gently. "But thank you. Now go to bed please, honey; it's past your bedtime."

Nick yawned as he nodded and shuffled back into his room sleepily. Sally watched him to make sure he went back to his room, which he did, and started making an herb paste. Once she accomplished this, she returned to her sick child.

Jill finally started to calm down when she was in the bathtub. For the most part she had stopped crying, but she was still sniffling and whining a little bit. Sally came into the bathroom and started rubbing the healing herbs on Jill's chest to soothe her even further.

"There now, sweetie," Sally said. "This'll make you feel better."

Jill's crying subsided a bit more thanks to the herbs, and then she yawned sleepily.

"Someone's tired," observed Jack. He gently pulled her out of the bathtub and dried her off, casting a glance at Sally as he did so. He noticed she looked thoroughly exhausted. "And I don't just mean Jill," he added.

Sally yawned, mirroring what Jill had done merely moments ago. "I'll sleep when I know Jill's okay," she responded. Jack merely nodded, knowing full well that there was no way he could convince his wife otherwise.

Jill was dried and changed and dressed back into her onesie pajamas, now feeling a bit less warm. Sally gently placed her back in her crib and looked down at her attentively, almost as if she were waiting for Jill to burst into tears again. Jack put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Jill's going to be fine, honey," he said softly. "Look, she's starting to fall asleep."

Jill started to close her eyes as she drifted off to sleep...but then her eyes opened and she began to fuss a bit.

"What does she want?" Sally wondered aloud, trying to soothe her.

"I think she wants Bruce, Mommy."

Both Jack and Sally turned around to see Nick standing in the doorway of Jill's nursery, holding her little black bat toy. He went up to Jill's crib and gently handed her the stuffed bat through the bars of the crib. Instantly, Jill stopped fussing and grasped onto her toy with her little skeletal hands. She yawned once more and finally drifted off to sleep.

Jack put his hands on his son's shoulders, smiling. "Thank you for doing that, son. You're a great big brother."

"No problem," responded Nick with a yawn.

"Bedtime," Sally insisted, smiling as well. "You've got to rest up for your trip to the pumpkin patch with Daddy tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah," both Jack and Nick said at the same time, remembering the little day trip they had planned. Sally laughed. "You need to rest up too, dear," she said to Jack.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," agreed Jack sleepily. Then an idea came to him. "Hey, Nick, since you and I both are getting up early tomorrow morning, why don't you sleep with Mommy and I tonight?"

Nick's face lit up. "Really? Can I, Mommy?"

Sally thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, sweetie. But just for tonight, alright, boys?"

"Alright," Jack and Nick replied at the same time. The three of them went back into their bedroom and climbed into bed, falling asleep together. The house was completely silent now as all the Skellington family fell asleep happy and safe - and warm.


End file.
